


You're Way Off Course!

by Doteruna



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different version of how Khan and Kirk get onto the USS Vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Way Off Course!

"Whoa, Jim, you're way off course!" 

Bones' voice is loud in his ear as Kirk dives to the side to avoid the hunk of debris in his path, throwing himself several degrees off the designated route his display is giving him. He feels his body twist and fly through space at incredible speeds, and he aims himself back towards the route with a small grin of triumph. 

But then a stray piece scrapes into his face mask and tiny spider-web cracks begin to form, shutting down his display and leaving him helpless. 

"I'm flying blind," he tells Spock, and the Vulcan immediately voices the mathematical impossibility of his survival. "Spock, shut up. Where's Khan?"

"We lost him about seven seconds ago," Spock tells him. "We are unsure of his current location or route. Captain, you must align yourself with the ship as best as possible--"

"I can't see where I'm going, Spock, I'm still trying to avoid debris," Kirk snaps. "Find Khan, was he hit? Is he still alive?"

There's several seconds of silence and Kirk feels his blood run cold, fearing that Khan was smashed into small bloody bits on some jagged scrap of ship. Was he on his own? There was no way he could hit the door Scotty was waiting to open without his display, not even he was that good. He could only hope he can slow down, maybe the Enterprise could beam him back with it's meager power--

"Captain, adjust your trajectory approximately four point two degrees to your left," Khan's cool voice comes over his comm. Kirk glances over and yes, there he is, streaking towards Marcus' ship with him. Kirk makes the necessary adjustments, sending himself whizzing towards Khan. 

"I'm flying completely blind, Khan, my helmet is cracking," he tries to explain, and Khan growls something that sounds suspiciously like "Humans" before he tells Kirk, "To your left another three meters."

"Scotty, open the door," Kirk says, because they can see the door now, and there's no way they're both going to fit, one of them is going to be a stain on the side of the ship unless Scotty opens that door--

"Hold on, Captain," Khan says calmly, and Kirk flails for a second as Khan reaches out a hand and snags the back of his suit, yanking his whole body flush against Khan's as they hurtle towards the still-closed door. He can hear Spock counting down, three, two, one.

The door opens and then slams shut as Khan grips him tightly, his chest to Kirk's back, spinning them around so that when the hit the floor Khan takes the brunt of the impact. They skid and slide along the smooth floor for what seems like forever, finally coming to a stop directly in front of Scotty. Khan lets go of him, rolling him off, but before he turns away Kirk sees a a glimpse of worry in his multi-colored eyes. 

"Are you unharmed, Captain?" he asks, business-like, and Kirk hesitates before answering. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Scotty."


End file.
